


Greek Tragedy

by realbojangles



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary, Diary/Journal, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbojangles/pseuds/realbojangles
Summary: The sky is torn, and she has nowhere to go.  She is so far away from home, and yet, she has never felt more at peace.  What adventures await in a world she only knew in dreams?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dislocated Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147562) by [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain). 



_i thank You God for most this amazing_  
_day:for the leaping greenly spirits of trees_  
_and a blue true dream of sky; and for everything_  
_which is natural which is infinite which is yes_  
_-ee cummings_

 **DAY** **1**

I'm staying quiet. I'm staring up at that stupid tear in the sky, and I'm staying quiet. No rocking the boat this time. Thankfully, I'm in Haven. I know where I am and I know WHEN I am which is honestly super important at this point. I'm legitimately terrified. That bald ASS took me from a peaceful Sunday! I'm not too mad though. I'm really not. I really like Dragon Age. Doesn't mean I'm not inconvenienced though. I'm hella inconvenienced. No internet or anything. Damn I was really dependent.

Thankfully, Common tongue is basically English. A blessing honestly. So, I blended in a lot better than The Others. I haven't seen anyone from the game just yet. No one from the Inner Circle at least. That's good. If I did, I might try to get involved, and I don't want that. I can't interrupt the flow of everything. I interrupt the flow and what happens to MY world? That is, if I work under the assumption that our worlds are connected. Our worlds being my own world and the world of Thedas. If not, then I still don't want to risk it. Risk is DANGEROUS. And dangerous is generally BAD. Generally. I don't know. I feel stupid writing this down. I'm scribbling this on a stolen sheet of paper from the tavern. Flissa looks at me weirdly. I just smile back at her and hope she thinks I'm just some sorry stupid lame brain who got stuck in the Breach. I don't think she does. Ah well.

I'm making a plan. And I need to stop getting distracted and write it down. Not sure when the Quiz will rise from their slumber, but whenever the hell they do, I'm going to snag a weapon and LEAVE. Head for Rivain if I can. I can't be in Tevinter though, and I'll need a weapon to defend from slavers. No doubt they're everywhere. Regrettably, I'm an elf. So, I'm even more attractive to slavers. Sadly. Ah well. I need a bow. I'm good with a bow. And maybe a dagger. I can work on the dagger bit. Eventually I'll be good at something. Best thing about the new bod is that I'm lean. I'm CUT. Barely any fat on me, save for the thighs and hips. Which is a blessing. I've only seen one elf with shelf boobs around. Think she might be one of the Earthlings. Can't talk to her. I have to stay QUIET. If I'm not all hush hush, I might mess something up. What if she isn't an Earth kid? Shit this is so screwed up. I have to go to bed or I'll hyperventilate. I already have tears in my eyes. I miss my home. I miss my brother. Hopefully the Seers in Rivain can give me some insight. But with my luck, I'll be killed within the first 10 days. If anyone from Earth is ever able to read this, they can tell my mom I finally started a diary. She'd be so happy. Too bad I can't tell her now. Night.

 

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was told to help today. Got called knife-ear a lot.

_Don't know why I left the homestead_   
_I really must confess_   
_I'm a weary exile_   
_Singing my song of loneliness  
-Bob Crosby and the Bobcats_

**DAY 2**

I was told to help today. Got called knife-ear a lot. Honestly, you don't hear it much in the games. You hear it maybe the most in the City Elf origin in Origins from that shit ass Vaughn (spelling?). Hope he was dead in this universe. I think he dies regardless? I hope so. Fuck face. I hated him always. Wish I had Wikipedia. Might know more than I already know.

Good news. I got a few weapons. It's surprising what people leave out for just anyone to grab? Especially if you spice it up with the 'my lords' and 'my ladies'. They eat that shit up. They'll give you anything if you're going to get it shined. So, I'm skedaddling TOMORROW. No more lazing around. That Breach is gonna keep spitting out baddies, and I don't wanna get caught in that shit storm.

I'm cursing more today. That's bad. I've been trying to quit, and I guess quitting cold turkey isn't so hot especially when thrown into STRESSFUL situations. I hate being stressed hence the cursing. Who is this diary going to even? Who'd want to read some sad, poorly written, sadfest by ME? I'm a nobody! I was in IT for 3 years for Christ's sake! I lived in Arkansas which is arguably the second most boring place ever behind like IOWA. And I'm allowed to say that because I have an uncle who lives in Iowa.

Who I'll never see again. Yikes. OK I'm going to think positively for a bit. Maybe I can get back on the good side of everything. Plus! I got food today. They were handing it out since so many people got ~~fucked~~ hurt by the Breach. Thanks a lot Wolf Puppy Mage Man. Actually. Why the ever loving ass did he give that orb to Coryphyface in the first place? Ok remember when I said I wasn't mad yesterday? I lied!! I SO LIED. I'm pissed. Not about being put in Thedas but because Elvhen Glory couldn't think for ten minutes. Harrumph.

But I digress. Tomorrow I'm gone. I just have to remember that. I just have to get to Rivain! That's where I might maybe kind of find freedom. Hopefully. Who knows? Maybe I can find a handsome hunk of whoever to bring back with me. Solves my lack of a boyfriend in the real world. Not real world. Earth. This is a real world apparently. Unless this is A) a huge prank (unlikely), B) a coma dream, or C) a really RAD acid trip. Then again, I don't remember dropping acid at any point ever in my life. So, the latter seemed unlikely. Damn. Wait. Damn doesn't accurately represent how I feel. Here. :/ There we go. That's that ticket. A big ole :/ face. My favorite. Ok I've been working the scullery since dawn. I barely got a lunch break, but what do you expect from SHEMS? Ha, I love this world. For all its problems, I get to use the word shems and people know what I mean. A blessing in disguise. Still, I feel bad for the elves here. I'd stay and help if I thought I could do something. But honestly, what can one person do?


	3. Day 3 & Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out. Peace, Haven!

_So long honey babe_   
_Where I'm bound, I can't tell_   
_Goodbye is too good a word, babe_   
_So I just say fare thee well_   
_I ain't sayin' you treated me unkind_   
_You could have done better but I don't mind_

_—Bob Dylan_

DAY 3

I'm out. Peace, Haven! I'm writing this from a stable in this little town between Haven and Redcliffe. I offered a day of free work for a night of rest and a meal. I'd get food as I went. If I found none, I'd kill a nug or eat some elf root. Maybe I could use elfroot as a spice.

Speaking of, I skinned my first nug! WEIRD AS HELL THOUGH. Honestly, it was my least favorite experience so far, and I’ve been thrown through a demon hole in the sky. So, take that as you will. The thing is...nugs are super creepy. They have stupid, spooky like human hands and feet, and they’re just… Yuck. I don’t want to talk about it. Their meat is nice, though. That sounds extra gross, but it’s true. Kind of like bacon if you cook it right. I made little kebabs with a stick, and honestly, it wasn’t too bad. I mean, I smelled like shit and so did the nug, but it was all right. Nothing too dreadful. I’m just glad I managed to eat it properly.

Most of the day was spent alone and travelling. Nothing truly important happened today, but I did find myself thinking about the Earth people I left in Haven. I hoped they were all right. Honestly, they deserved to be all right, and if they weren’t, I’d hold Egg Boy personably accountable. I’m sure a lot of those people had families. I had a family. It hurts to say “had”. My family isn’t so bad. I mean, sure, they got on my nerves way too much, and they always knew the best ways to play off of my insecurities. That’s what families do though, right? I don’t know. I miss them. I can’t keep writing this.

DAY 4

Last sheet of paper before I go silent. Gonna be weird sitting down at my fire and not having anything to write on for the next couple days. Not sure how far I am from Redcliffe, but I’m still following what I assume to be a path, but I’m staying off of the road and curving around. I keep the trail on my right most of the time, but when I see a traveler down the road, I try to actually go in the road. Usually they’re willing to trade stuff for food and the like. I have plenty of food. It’s water that I need. Most of the water is guarded by bears. It’s ridiculous. The game never lied about that at least. There are WAY too many bears. The Inquisition should do something about that. Bring down the bear population. It’s too damn high.

I managed to find some embrium today! It’s gorgeous up close. All glowy and pretty. I picked a few that I found. Never know when herbs will be useful. I’ve still got like a pound of elfroot. Hint: Elfroot is great with nug. Honestly, just the right spice. Mmm. I finally got the chance to try it tonight since I only eat my last night leftovers for breakfast and lunch. The leftovers are way better at breakfast though. I need to figure out how to make jerky. Then I’ll be in business. Either way, the elfroot just really spices up the meat and makes it extra savory. I’m putting elfroot on everything from now on. Mmm. Just delicious.

I met a man named Thomas today. Was heading to join the Inquisition. Sweet kid. He ate dinner with me, and we talked about our lives. I was a bit mor evague since I couldn’t just be like “oh hey guess what buddy I’m from another world ooo”. He might have freaked out and killed me. So.

He told me how far I was from Redcliffe since he was a Redcliffe boy himself, and he said it was about 10 days away if I stayed on the road and didn’t stop. So, I figure about 11-14 days left on the road. Christ on a cracker. I hate walking? I wish I had a horse. I could at least get there a bit faster. That might help. I can’t wait for cars to be invented here. That’ll be the day. Then again, maybe not. I prefer the unpolluted sky. The stars are so different but so beautiful. I mean. It doesn’t matter to me as much since I used to live out in Bum Fuck, Arkansas. Even that sky was polluted though. This sky is just clear as water. I’ll miss it if I find a way home. Night journal. See you in a few days.


End file.
